


Outbreak

by MissBarbieAnne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coughing, F/M, Fever, Fluff and Angst, High fever, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Measles, Measles Exposure, Measles Outbreak, Sneezing, cough, rash, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBarbieAnne/pseuds/MissBarbieAnne
Summary: In response to the Measles Outbreak here in the lovely PNW.





	1. Chapter 1

**Loghan's POV**

I will never forget the feeling of panic that set in the moment I heard those words.  
“We had a measles case in our clinic.”  
 _Our_ clinic. The same clinic I had just taken Grayson to last week for this two-year exam and vaccines.  
I gripped the phone tighter, asking her what this meant for my son. Was he at risk? Was he going to get sick?  
“Mrs. Grant, your son received the first dose of MMR at his one-year exam. This should protect him, but still be on the look-out for the first symptoms. These include fever, cough, and a runny nose. Please bring him in immediately if you notice these symptoms.”  
“Thank you,” I choked out, hanging up the phone and turning around to watch my son play on the floor. He was rolling his toy truck back and forth, green eyes bright and wide with joy while he made little noises as he crashed the truck into the TV stand. I smiled, getting down on my knees and scooping him up into my lap, ignoring his protests as he struggled to get back down.  
“It’s going to be okay,” I whispered, more to myself than to him.

Benson got home from his 12-hour shift around 8pm, right after I had laid Gray down for the night. He flopped down on the couch next to me, still clad in his navy-blue scrubs.  
“Anything new?” He asked, leaning over to plant a kiss on my cheek.  
Without any warning, tears began to stream down my face. Benson immediately sat straight up.  
“What happened?” He looked towards Gray’s room. “Is Grayson okay?”  
I nodded, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. “He’s fine.”  
“Then what’s wrong, love?” Benson cupped my cheek, wiping the tears with his thumb. “Why are you crying?”  
I choked back a sob, taking in a shuddering breath. “This clinic called. They said… Grayson might have been exposed to measles.”  
Benson recoiled slightly, his eyes narrowing. “Are you serious?”  
I nodded again, leaning into Benson and burying my head in his chest. “I’m scared.”  
Benson’s hand reached my back, running up and down in a reassuring motion.  
“He was vaccinated… he should be fine. We will just be extra careful.”  
“Yeah…” I sniffed, letting my head rest against the soft fabric of his shirt.  
The scariest part was there was nothing I could do to protect him, except watch and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loghan's POV**

Two days later, the coughing started.  
But not in Grayson; in me.  
I woke up with my throat feeling sore, and when I tried to clear it, it turned into a fit of dry coughs. With a groan, I flopped back against the pillows. I wanted to stay there, under the blankets, but I could hear Gray bouncing on his mattress in the other room. It was time to start the day.  
I glanced over at the clock. It was only just after 6:30am.  
“Can’t he ever sleep past seven,” I grumbled as I pushed myself off the mattress.  
I stumbled into Grayson’s room, picking my toddler up from his crib. With his big green eyes and wide smile, I couldn’t help but smile back and pull him close.  
“Good morning, little love,” I whispered, kissing each of his plump cheeks. He giggled and placed his hands on my face, placing his own wet kiss on my chin.  
After a quick diaper change, he was laying on the couch with a sippy-cup of milk and his favorite show while I quickly scrambled up some eggs and made some toast.  
I found myself constantly sniffling, wiping my nose on my sleeve as it continued to drip. As the eggs cooked, I grabbed a paper towel and tried to clear my sinuses, but the blow was highly unproductive. With a groan, I washed my hands and returned to breakfast.  
Of all the times I could catch a cold, it had to be now. 

The day was spent racing cars and watching cartoons. Most of the time, I sat on the couch and watched Gray run around the apartment. I only got up to stop him from getting into things he should not be messing with, and to make a quick lunch of hot dogs and strawberries. Other than that, my energy was mostly drained. I found myself watching Paw Patrol over and over again while my wild child raced his cars up and down my legs.  
After dinner, I ran him a quick bath and then laid him down in his crib. He was asleep shortly after.  
I collapsed back onto the couch, and as much as I tried to stay awake, I ended up dozing off to the sound of the Paw Patrol theme song. 

A gentle touch to my shoulder had me snapping my eyes open, and I looked up at Benson. He sat down next to my feet, flashing me a sly smile.  
“Long day with the little man, huh?” He asked, leaning back against the couch cushions.  
I pushed myself up until I was sitting, turning my head to cough into my shoulder.  
It was only a small fit, but when I turned back toward Benson, he was looking at me with a worried look on his face.  
“Are you sick?” He scooted closer, reaching up to place his palm on my forehead.  
I shook my head. “It’s nothing. Probably just a cold,” I sniffled, then pitched forward with a sneeze into my sleeve-covering hand.  
“You feel a little warm…” Benson was worrying his lip. “Are you sure you feel okay?”  
“I’m fine,” I assured him. “Just a cold. It’s Gray we need to keep an eye on.”  
“Is he sick too?” Benson asked, his tone panicked.  
“No, no. He’s perfectly fine. He used me as a racetrack all day.”  
Benson visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh. “Okay, good.”  
I started coughing again, pulling my shirt over my mouth. They were dry, and not productive in any way. If anything, they were just annoying.  
“Aw, come here,” Benson pulled me against him, and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
“I only have one more shift, and then I’ll be home to take care of you,” He promised, pressing his lips to the top of my head.  
“Okay…” I mumbled, already feeling myself trying to fall back to sleep.  
Benson chuckled, gently sliding his arm under my legs and lifting me from the couch and carrying me into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loghan's POV**

It was full on screaming that woke me up the next morning. With blurry eyes, I glanced at the clock.  
It was well after 8am.  
Which meant Grayson had likely been awake for hours.  
In a daze, I sat straight up in bed. I immediately regretted it. My vision swam and my pulse throbbed behind my eyes. I dropped my head into my hands, letting out a groan of pain.  
The crying continued, and I forced myself to stand up and stagger into his room.  
He was standing up in his crib, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
“Mama!” He wailed, reaching out for me.  
I felt like a zombie as I lifted him out of the crib and carried him to the changing table. He looked up at me, his green eyes confused.  
“Mama? Mama?” He continued to say, repeating it over and over again.  
“Yes, baby?” I finally replied, lifting him from the table with his fresh diaper.  
He reached for my face, letting his little hand linger on my cheek.  
“Hot, Mama,” He said. “Hot, hot, hot.”  
I didn’t think much of it. Instead, I just carried him out to the living room and set him down on the couch with his blanket while I filled his sippy-cup with milk.  
He stood up on the couch and watched me, his eyes following my every move.  
“Mama?”  
I sighed, pushing down the lever on the toaster. I carried his sippy-cup over, setting it beside him on the couch.  
“Yes, Gray?”  
He crawled into my lap, wrapping his little arms around my neck. I held him, but my mind was in a fog. I had to turn my head away from him to cough, the fits much longer and more painful than they were yesterday.  
“Mama sick?” He pulled away, gently patting my shoulder.  
I gave him a half smile. “Just a little, sweet pea. Don’t worry about Mama.”  
Seeming content, he sat back down on the couch and brought the sippy-cup to his lips.  
I returned back to the kitchen, my mind on auto-pilot as I scrambled the eggs and buttered the toast. 

As the day progressed, every symptom seemed to get worse. My whole body ached and was wracked by violent chills every minute. Even as I laid on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, I continued to shiver. I watched Grayson race his cars along the carpet, my eyes beginning to feel itchy and irritated. I tried to rub at them, which only made it worse. The congestion began to fill in my sinuses, and I was pitching forward with sneezes every few minutes. That often lead to a coughing fit that left my throat feeling sore.  
Somehow, miraculously, I had managed the drift to sleep. The only problem was that Grayson was still awake as well, humming to himself as he drove his cars up and down the TV stand.  
I don’t know how long I was asleep, but I was only aroused by a loud, excited _Dada!  
_ I opened my eyes to see Grayson running toward Benson, who was standing next to the couch.  
He lifted Gray into his arms, planting a big kiss onto his face.  
“Why are you still awake, mister?” He asked.  
Grayson pointed down at me. “Mama sick.”  
That woke me up. I shifted, trying to get into a sitting position, but found all my energy had been sapped. My arms shook as I tried to push myself up, and I eventually just collapsed back onto the couch. A sharp chill ran down my spine, and I pulled the blanket tighter around me.  
“Mama’s sick?” Benson asked. He looked over at me, and I avoided his gaze. He kneeled down beside the couch. With Grayson in one arm, he palmed my forehead.  
“Mama hot,” Grayson stated, watching Benson.  
Benson nodded, his expression grave. “Yes, Mama is _very_ hot.”  
I groaned, closing my eyes and tucking tighter into the blanket. “Mama is cold,” I grumbled.  
“No, you are _burning up_ , Loghan. Why didn’t you call me?” Benson sat Grayson back down.  
I shook my head. “I don’t know. I think… I think I fell asleep. Did he get into anything?”  
“Oh, honey…” Benson closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. “I’m going to go get the thermometer, and I’ll check for messes along the way.”  
It only took him five minutes to grab the thermometer and return back to the couch.  
“Well, aside from our toilet being clogged with toilet paper and the whole tube of toothpaste emptied into the sink… I think we are in the clear.”  
I let out a sigh of relief. “Good.”  
“Now let me check how high your fever is,” Benson reached over and pulled the blanket down from my ear. I felt him slide the probe in, and then waited for the beep.  
“102.8,” Benson’s voice was tense. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m home for the next four days, because you are not leaving that bed.”  
I didn’t even have the energy to fight him. “Okay.”  
His eyes softened, and he brushed my hair back away from my face. “Let me get Gray to sleep, and then we will go to bed. Does that sound good?”  
I nodded, turning into the couch to cough. Benson rubbed circles into my back until it passed, then draped an extra blanket over me while he got Grayson changed for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Benson’s POV**  

I could feel Loghan tossing and turning all night. I had given her a dose of Nyquil before bed, hoping it would help lower her fever and help her sleep. Apparently, it didn’t work. We both didn’t get much sleep, but when Grayson woke up in the morning, I could hear her soft, muffled snores. I got up slowly and quietly, leaving her to sleep in while I took care of our son.

The cute little _Dada_ I heard in the mornings never seemed get old. I scooped Grayson out of the crib, his chubby arms wrapped around my neck as I carried him over to get changed and dressed.  
I made breakfast and set up the morning cartoons. We both enjoyed a bowl of cereal (his without milk, for the furniture’s sake) and watched Doc McStuffins. After a couple episodes, that moved into another show, and then another. Grayson got down from the couch and rooted through his toys while my eyes flickered to the bedroom door.  
 _I should go check on her_ , I thought. Usually, she would be awake by now. Even if she wasn’t, I needed to get a read on her fever and see if it had broken or not.  
I glanced over at Gray, making sure he was satisfied with his toys, before silently opening the bedroom door.  
Daylight was shining in through the window, illuminating the room in a soft, gray light. She appeared to still be sleeping, the blankets pulled in tightly around her form.  
I sat down next to her, running my fingers through her hair. I noticed the heat instantly and frowned. She felt significantly hotter than yesterday. Reaching over, I pulled down the blankets from her face, and my breath caught in my throat.  
She had a rash all over her cheeks and running down to the neck. Small, red bumps, spreading along her skin. But it wasn’t just any rash.  
This was a measles rash.  
I rushed into the bathroom to grab the thermometer, and when I came back into the room, her eyes were half open.  
“Hey, baby, good morning,” I whispered, stroking her cheek.  
She just looked at me, her eyes glazed over.  
I inserted the thermometer into her ear and waited impatiently for the beep.  
When it beeped, I felt my stomach twist in panic.  
104.7.  
“Okay, we’re going to the ER,” I stood up and ran into the living room. I picked up my phone, quickly dialing Dempsey’s phone number and begging him to pick up.  
After the third ring, he answered.  
“Hey man, what’s up?” Dempsey’s voice sounded like an angel at that moment.  
“Dempsey, I need a huge favor. Can you watch Gray?”  
“Sure, when?”  
“Now.”  
“Oh.” A pause. “Yeah, I guess. I was just studying for our exam. What’s going on?”  
“Loghan has the measles. Her temp is 104.7.”  
“Loghan has… what? Measles? Are you sure?”  
“99% positive. Can you be here as soon as humanly possible?”  
“Give me ten minutes. I’ll leave now.”  
He hung up, and I ran back into the room to get Loghan ready to go.  
As soon as Dempsey walked into the apartment, I had Loghan in my arms and we were out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Loghan has not received all her vaccinations due to the conditions of her upbringing.   
> She has not received anything past what she would have received in the first year. While the first MMR vaccine does protect the child, a second one is needed by age 5-6. Without it, the child could lose immunity.   
> This goes along with why she caught Whooping Cough. Multiple TDaP boosters are needed to maintain immunity. After she turned one, she no longer received any boosters and her immunity to the disease was weakened. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are encouraged and appreciated! ♥


End file.
